


In the Late Night

by JCarter



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCarter/pseuds/JCarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes Place During 2x18 Now Hear This, During their unexpected sleep over, Jude and Connor stay awake during the night and Jude decides to seduce Connor by kissing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story on Archive, so I hope everyone enjoy my first Jonnor story. Takes Place During 2x18

Jude and Connor laid side-by-side on Jude's bed as they continued playing the game on Jude's tablet. While Connor had his eyes focused on the game, Jude's were focused on the small bulge penetrating from Connor's sweats. Jude wrapped his arms around Connor and felt the boy tense before relaxing. Jude then removed the tablet from Connor's hands placing it on a nearby table. Connor then proceeded to remove Jude's arm scooting away from him. "Is something wrong" Jude said. 

"Jude what are you doing. I'm straight" Connor spoke as Jude moved between his neck. "Then why did you kiss me back in the tent then" Jude said onto him and Connor could feel his hot breath roaming his neck. Jude moved on top of Connor kissing and sucking at his neck. He felt Connor hardening underneath him and pushed down putting extra pressure on Connor's erection. "You don't seem straight" Jude said and looked into Connor's eyes.

After a moment of staring into each other's eyes, Connor leaned up wrapping his arm around Jude's neck kissing him. Jude gave into the kiss removing his and Connor's sweats. He then moved so that his and Connor's erection were moving against each other. Both boys moaned as they began grinding against each other enjoying the pleasurable sensation. Connor then placed both his hands on Jude's butt smacking them before pushing Jude down to create more friction. "I'm so close" Connor said 

They soon began moving frantically against each other before they soon came together kissing to keep their moans quiet. They both smiled up at each other as they licked each other clean. When they were both cleaned up, they got back into bed pulling up the bed covers. Right before falling asleep, Jude whispered to Connor. 

"Are you using me Connor" He said 

"No I'm not using you. I'm just confused" Connor said.

"You don't have to be afraid Connor. Because I'm always going to be right here. With you" Jude said grabbing a hold of Connor's hand in his creating a tight hold. 

"I know you will be. But don't worry about me and Daria so much okay" Connor said and Jude nodded sadly shedding a tear. Connor noticed this lifting up his head kissing the tear away. "I love you and only you" Connor said before leaning in attaching his lips to Jude's. 

Jude smiled into the kiss smacking and grabbing Connor's butt cheeks from inside the sweats. Connor pulled back from the kiss with a moan and a smile. "You love doing that don't you" Connor said.

Jude didn't reply but repeated the action once more. Soon enough Connor was on his stomach on the bed as his naked ass received a few spankings from Jude. After they were all done, Jude had three little words to say. 

"I love you too you dope" Jude said


End file.
